


When Push Comes To Shove

by XOXOErinXOXO



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Jelsa - Freeform, No Sex, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOErinXOXO/pseuds/XOXOErinXOXO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right after Jack becomes a guardian, he's like a lost puppy. Until he finds Elsa. His savior. His teacher. His love. Through hardships of guardianship, loss, and even rebellion, Elsa and Jack must find a way to make it through it all. Takes place during and after both movies. Spoilers. (Image not mine) (Also on fanfiction.net)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The ice creaked around them. Jack looked down into the now frozen water. The snow started an hour ago, it couldn't be solid. What was he thinking?

"Let's play a game." He said looking up at his little sister, reaching carefully for the stick between them.

.oOo.

Ana whipped the reins. "Elsa! Elsa!" Where could she be?

.oOo.

Elsa looked up. The cliff was huge, how on earth could she get past it? At a glance it was a rock wall, but she couldn't climb it in these shoes. She paced. What to do.

A gust of wind from beside her got her attention. She looked up and saw an entry way.

Freedom.

.oOo.

Jack walked up to a lady "Hey where am I?" She turned and walked through him. He gripped his staff. "Hello? Hello!" Tears fell down his face. Why did he feel so empty?

.oOo.

Elsa looked off the balcony of her new castle. Poor Ana. What did she come here for? Crap, did she hit her?

She jumped at a twinkling sound. A white hair boy peered in the doorway. "Good gracious this is spectacular." Elsa blinked.

"Who are you? Get away! It's not safe here." She yelled at him. He stared at her.

"You...you can see me?" He stammers.

"Am I not supposed to?" She asks, taken aback. "That's not the point." She shakes it off "Go away! It's not safe here!"

"YOU CAN SEE ME! I'M NOT CRAZY!" He runs over and hugs her.

"Seems to me like you are crazy! I could kill you!" She screams.

"You can see me!" He squeals.

"Let go!" She shoves him, coating his chest in ice. She gasps. "Oh no, no no no no no no! Oh what do I do?" He looks down and starts to poke at it. "Are you okay? I need to go get some wood for a fire! I'll be back!" She started off.

"Ugh fire? Why? Fire is so...hot." he makes a pained face, then continues rubbimg the ice coating on his chest. She stops and looks at him.

"How are you doing that?" She asks grabbing his wrist. Ice shoots from his palm. They lock eyes momentarily. "How did you do that?" She asks.

"I...don't know." They stare at each other for a moment longer.

"I..." a huge sound bounces around the room. "Someone's here. Stay here. I'll be back." And with that she ran down the stairs.

.oOo.

He paced waiting for her. Where was she? She ran in the room. Looked at him, then to the the main bedroom. She ran in without stopping to shut the doors. He tried to reach for door to shut it, but it wouldn't budge. Two men hurtled past him, weapons in hand. He followed them but before he could react she took care of them.

She was pushing one of them with a wall of ice. He could feel her terror rippling through the ice under him. He jumped and suddenly left the ground, instinct took over and he ran to the guys back and pushed him forwards to keep him from falling.

Jack's hands only went straight through him. Jack tried again. A sudden string of yelled words came from the room and the ice dissipated in front of him and the man. The man toppled. Jack used all his force and called up the wind to blow him safely onto the ledge.

He looked up at at a terrified Elsa before a movement caught his eye. The other man had a weapon. "Look out!" With a crash she dissapeared.

.oOo.

A groan came from beside him. He looked over from his spot on the floor at her. Her beautiful big eyes registering him. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. Who are you?" She asked, still resting on the terrible pillow.

"Jack...and you?" He asked.

"Elsa. Where are we?" She shifted and stood up, the sequins on her dress jingling. Before he could answer the chains on her hand mitts rustled, she figured it out quickly.

.oOo.

It had been a while since Hans left. She looked up at Jack. "Why can't anyone else see you? Are you like...my spirit animal...er person?" He considered it for a moment.

"I don't think so...I don't know what I am...I have no answers. Literally the only things I know right now are our names and that I can make ice come out of anywhere from nowhere." She sighed.

"I'm sorry I can't be much help...hey Jack?" His head perks up. "Help me out of here and I will teach you to control your powers. Deal? It's kinda a two person job." He smiles.

"Let's break some walls."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right after Jack becomes a guardian, he's like a lost puppy. Until he finds Elsa. His savior. His teacher. His love. Through hardships of guardianship, loss, and even rebellion, Elsa and Jack must find a way to make it through it all. Takes place during and after both movies. Spoilers. (Image not mine)

Jack sat in Elsa's window seal. He was giving her the day off teaching him so she, Ana, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf could take a quick trip up the north mountain for a mini vacation to her other castle (which still remained where it was and was in the middle of renovations, all in which were for Jack to live there). Since no one ever saw him Jack was free to roam the castle, although there was not much to do. He added a mustache to a painting once (it looked much better now), and he dyed the fur of Elsa's horse blue once (she loved it). Today there was nothing to do.

So he went to the library.

Yeah Jack was all fun and games, but who didn't like to enjoy a book once in a while?

He found a particularly interesting once about The Guardians of Childhood and stuck it out for a good 83 pages before falling asleep book in hand.

.oOo.

Upon entering the library, she quickly noticed Jack in his normal attire, barefoot and pale, asleep with a book in his lap. She laughed at him and picked it up, putting a bookmark in it and sitting it aside. She surveyed the cover when she noticed a white haired boy peeking in on the cover. Like literally on the cover. His head and shoulders were on the picture like he was peeking in a doorway or playing hide and seek.

A whirl of wind went around the room, flipping the book open to several different pages. It stopped first on one of the moon, then of a white haired-well dressed girl, then one of the boy.

One of Jack.

It stayed there, even though the wind was howling around the room. She began to read.

And she didn't stop for another hour.

.oOo.

Jack looked up at the queen. He didn't want to be learning anything today, it had just snowed he wanted to have a snowball fight. "Now let's go outside and practice that." He perked up.

"What an excellent idea your majesty." Elsa groans.

"Jack don't call me that." He only called her that when he wanted to bother her or sometimes thank her. She didn't know what the occasion was.

They stepped outside and she breathed in the cold, loving everything about it.

Whap.

Something had hit her in the side of the face. She looked over at Jack bouncing a ball of snow. "My lady?" He bowed and she smirked.

"How dare you hit the queen with a snowball!" It was more playful than angry, yes the snow hitting her face stung but she was way to excited about being outside and away from buisness. She formed her own snowball in her hand and pelted him with it.

"Nice throw...for a queen." He mocked.

"Just because I'm a queen doesn't mean I don't know how to hold my own in a snowball fight. I'm the best in the kingdom at snowball fights!" She shouted throwing three at once at him. He chuckles and makes a run for it. "Don't run from me!" She picks up her skirts and chases him down. To everyone else she must look crazy, having snowball fights with herself. To him she's the prettiest crazy person in the world. He jumps down onto the frozen lake and slides for a few feet before stopping, making a snowball like she did in the palm of his hand.

"Come get me!" He runs farther.

"Frost boy!" She teases him with his nickname before she realizes the Ice isn't frozen over. And his powers aren't enough to freeze over the water. "Wait wait Jack stop!" She screams. He continues to laugh, oblivious.

"Not falling for it!" He yells and runs farther.

"JACK STOP!" before her screams can register the ice beneath him groans and breaks. "Jack no!" She rushes across the half frozen water, finishing it's slow freezing process and stops feet away from the gaping hole. The ice melts under her legs and she falls in, not minding the ice water. She sees his white hair twisting in the water and she swims after him.

.oOo.

His eyes slowly open. He hurts everywhere. He groans. Elsa's head rises from his chest, and that's when he realized he was laying down. "Elsa-" he can't get more than a cough out. She smiles a gentle smile at him "Shh...shh..." She soothes him. He notices his body is warm.

"Elsa...are you...warming me?" He hears a sniffle.

"Love will thaw." She whispers Into his chest.

"Elsa don't...thaw me all the way...I'll die...I can't handle the warmth." He mutters. She leans up.

"Jack you're a human you have to be warm." She whispers.

"I...don't know what I am...but I'm no human...please stop Elsa...it's starting to hurt..." She moves away and gets to her feet and walks away.

"Jack if I'm near you you'll thaw. So I'm going to go over there and wait for you to feel better...okay?" She asks, not sure what else she can do.

"Elsa this isn't your fault. I fell in, I didn't listen to you. I'm gonna be fine. Don't feel bad. I'm okay...just a little too warm." He says softly. She almost didn't catch it.

"I'll be waiting over here." She replied even softer before walking away.

.oOo.

Jack walked over to her, she was sitting on the stairs of the palace crying. There were ice spikes all around her, she was obviously in turmoil. "Elsa." She sobbed harder. "Please don't take this offensively." He says before breaking some spikes beside her and sitting in their place, wrapping his arms around her.

"Jack...Jack...I..." She sobbed.

"Elsa...it's okay. I'm fine now." He whispered "You were trying to help. You did nothing wrong. I appreciate-"

"Jack you're not human." She blurted out. He stared at her. "Last week when you fell asleep in the library...that book...the pages turned themselves...I read this page...labeled Jack Frost...Jack you aren't human you're practically a god...Jack...I thought it was chance but now that I've witnessed what happened today...I knew it was true...you're immortal." Jack looked very taken aback.

"What's that matter? We can still-"

"I love you Jack."


	3. Chapter 3

Jack looked at her. And blinked. And blinked again. There were black lines down her face from her makeup. "Elsa-"

"And only people who believe in you can see you so even if it all worked out no one would be able to see you and I'd still have to get married to someone while being in love with you and it doesn't matter because if I'm too close to you I'll thaw you and you will die and-"

"Elsa...shh...stop...I can keep myself cold...I love you too...we can make it work." She looks at him, tear stained.

"Jack I-" he touches her lips with his finger.

"You're a queen. I know that you're gonna have to marry a prince one day...but for now...you can be with me. We can't change our destiny and yours is to rule Arendelle, all I can do is make the time in between easier." She throws her arms around him and the spikes dissapear.

"Jack...This is going to be so hard." She says into his chest.

"I know. But you're worth it. But right now I'm still a little weak and you're warming me up...maybe we should save the hugging." She laughs and leans off of him. 

"Sorry." She tucks hair behind her ear and scoots away to give him room.

"Now, tell me more about this book." 

.oOo.

Elsa sits up and stretches. The room is freezing, just the way she liked it. But colder than normal. She looks up at her window, Jack's legs dangle from the frame and his torso hanging outside the other side of the window. "Hey, acrobat get down here. And ease up on the cold air." He sits up and smiles at her.

"How can you be so pretty when you wake up?" She giggles.

"At least I don't look like Ana when I wake up." He gets up and walks over to her, he hands her a small bag he had been concealing behind his back.

"Happy ten months." He says softly. She smiles at him brightly and opens it up. Inside is a charm bracelet, made of ice. Small hoops of ice linked together, with small ice hearts and snowflakes dangling off the sides. She must have been glowing.

"Jack this is...extraordinary...did you make this?" She asks gently removing it from the box it was in.

"Yeah...I'm glad you like it." He takes it from her and clips it on her delicate wrist.

"I love it!" She hugs him and stares at it a moment longer. "You're gift is downstairs. Let me get dressed first! Be right back."

.oOo.

She tugged him down the grand stairs. The poor guy was blindfolded and being pulled down stairs. She walked into the room where Olaf, Kristoff, and Ana were waiting. She pulled Jack In and unblindfolded him. "Guys this is Jack!" Elsa says gesturing to him.

"Elsa what are you-"

"It's nice to finally meet you." He looked at Ana.

"You can...you..." Elsa smiled.

"Surprise." He looked at her and jumped on her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Elsa how on earth- I don't care! I love you!!!" He yells holding her tighter. She notices frost over her head. 

"Calm down Frosty your frost is going everywhere." She says pushing him off her gently. "All I did was let them read the book. They just have to believe in you. That's all it took!" She smiled at him, his childlike features growing.

"This is the best gift ever Elsa thank you!!!" He leaned forward and kissed her. On the lips. For the first time. Ever. He started to pull away and she linked her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. Life was officially perfect.

.oOo. 

She blinked awake. Jack was snoring beside her.

She had a nightmare.

She was dying.

He was gone. Where was he?

She woke up screaming and he came to her rescue.

He soothed her back to sleep. 

She reached up and moved his bangs out of his face, a trail of frost following her fingertips. She tapped his nose and he sneezed as the frost spread on his face. She laughed and thought about moving closer, but instead got up and went downstairs for a late night snack.

Ana walked into the royal kitchens behind her. "He's a great guy Elsa." She says opening an ice box and fishing out the chocolate ice cream, grabbing two spoons. She offered Elsa one and she took it.

"But?"

"But nothing. He's just a great guy...thought you'd like to know I approve." Elsa smiled at her sister and shoveled the ice cream into her mouth.

"He is a great guy huh?" She smiled for a moment then sighed.

"What is it?" Ana asked.

"We...we will never work out. I have to marry royalty and even if not, no one can see him. It's not fair." She groaned. She didn't want to think about it.

"Hey we can make it work. Just give me time to think of a plan."

.oOo.

Jack threw another snowball at Olaf. Elsa didn't feel good so she sat out this round. Jack's laugh echoed through her ears, he had the most amazing laugh. Infectious and loud. It was one of her favorite things about him.

"Elsa! Get over here!" She smiled and ran to join them.

.oOo.

He pulled the chair out for her and she seated herself. He joined her at the other end of the table, movements before a waitstaff put plates of soup down for them both (Elsa introduced the staff to the book and now everyone knows him In the castle).

"Hey Jack can you help me set up for the ball?" The ball was to celebrate her 21st birthday, and a year and a half of knowing him.

"Of course. Ice themed?" She laughed.

"Isn't everything?" She replied, in the most cheerful mood ever.

"Would it be real if it wasnt?" She laughed.

.oOo.

"And one more surprise for the princess." A Butler sat a huge chocolate cake down in front of her. "Happy birthday Queen Elsa."

"Thank you. And give the staff my thanks Bernard." She said before he left. "Now that we are alone." She picks up a fork and eats straight from the cake, not using any manners she had been moments before.

"I have another desert in mind." She looks up at him, mouth full of chocolate. She quickly swallows it, wipes her face off and stands.

"Jack what is the meaning of that?" She asks in her queen voice. He walks over to her and sweeps her into his arms.

"Come up to your bedroom and you'll find out. But please, finish your cake first." He pecks her lips and walks away. She stares to where he just left and looks at the chocolate cake. Jack or chocolate?


	4. chapter 4

Jack looked up and shot frost into the ceiling. Frost coated the walls and shimmered in the sunlight of the open windows. It was a spectacular sight, but nothing like the sight of Elsa walking down the stairs with frost covering her big dark purple ballgown. She looked so good in purple. Well In any color really. She looked amazing by herself, she didn't need a big poofy dress and jewels to shine. But whether the gasp was for her or his frost, he didn't know.

Making sure she didn't look ridiculous once she joined the party, Jack wrapped an arm around her waist as Ana descended the stairs and joined Kristoff, linking arms. The party was officially in full swing with both princesses here.

Music began to play and Jack simply played out the steps in his head, moving slightly to the beat "Jack, I didn't know you could dance!" She said taking his hands and spinning with him. She began a waltz and they glided together for a moment, before Jack realized.

"Elsa, stop you're going to look ridiculous dancing alone." He said, still moving with her every step.

"I'm not alone. And everyone knows that." He looked around, a lady smiled at him and curtly nodded. "They think you are a Duke from a place called Austria. I had my map maker find somewhere to give you a location. They think we are to be married soon. Or so the rumors say." She smiles at him and they glide some more.

"How did you do this?" He asked.

"Ana did. Mostly for my birthday gift but for you too. She likes you. She sent palace workers to tell the story of Jack Frost. Last I heard the story was in England. That's pretty far away. But the point is, everyone can see you now. You're real. And nothing is in our way anymore." She says, moving his bangs from his face with a frosty finger.

"Wait then they saw me do my frost thing?" He asked.

"People here are very accepting Jack. So what do you say," he spun her "will you stay? Maybe even marry me? You'll be a king then. No one can argue with that. No one knows an argument to that." She looks into his eyes.

"Well...I can't say no." She squealed and hugged him. 

"I love you." She pecks him on the cheek as the song ends. "Let's go tell Ana!" She pulls his hand and runs towards Ana. Jack's other hand dangles behind him, the choppy movements make his muscles cringe. Elsa's hand is on his wrist way to tight.

He hears a shriek. He turns and notices a lady with her foot trapped in the ice he accidentally made. "Hey Elsa, hold on I need to-" he tries to slip from her grasp and he falls on the ice pulling her down with him.

A set now of shrieks fill the room and echo in his head.

A freezing chill flies through the room.

He hears a scream.

"GET HIM!" "TREASON!" "SOMEONE SAVE THE QUEEN!"

Before Jack knows it he is being tossed around the room between people. He manages to shove himself away before they can drag him off.

On the floor is Elsa.

With a bloody icicle beside her.

Clutching her freezing heart.

The frost spreads over her chest, quicker than any he has seen before.

"ELSA!" someone attacks him "Save her. Someone. Anyone! ELSA! ELSA! ELSA!"

She struggles to lift herself off the ground. He can see her begging the people holding him to stop, but all they see is blinding hatred for the man who killed their queen.

Blinding hatred.

And blinding agony.

A strong hand finds his wrist. He rips the hand off, making a stinging sensation on his arm but he keeps going. Fighting the people.

He can see red all over the floor.

He finally reaches the clearing where she lay.

"Elsa!" He dives beside her and clutches her.

"Jack...Jack..." She mumbles, her beautiful lips turning an agonizing purple.

"Elsa. I'm so sorry. I love you Elsa. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Ana rushes over to his side.

"Jack love will thaw a frozen heart. Kiss her, kiss her now!" She says shaking him. He doesn't question what she said and leans down, capturing her ice lips. He pulls away and her eyelids flutter.

"Elsa I love you don't leave me! Elsa!" He kisses her again. Her body convulses. He presses his lips to hers. "ELSA ELSA ELSA PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"

.oOo.

They say when you experience something tragic you erase it from your memory.

That night Elsa died in his arms, Jack lost it all.

Every memory of her was wiped from his mind.

Every memory gone.

And only because he shut them out.

Forever.


	5. chapter 5

500 years later

Toothiana woke up and stretched. Her wings fluttered hopelessly around her. The sun was bright and shining in her window.

Today she was spending the day with Jack.

She never knew you could miss someone so much in a few days.

Maybe today would be the day they kissed.

The poor bird girl had never been kissed, who would kiss a girl who loved teeth? She could rip them out with her tongue for all anyone knew.

But that's not what Toothiana wanted to do.

She only wanted a kiss.

From a cutie like Jack.

.oOo.

Jack flew into the air and did several twirls. Today he was taking her to an abandoned castle. It was truly spectacular. He knew she'd love it. He'd found it years and years ago. It was his safe haven.

Almost like it was made just for him.

Now that pitch was gone, Jack could finally take Tooth on another date (the stupid man of the dark stupid sand had decided to come back in the middle of them strolling through a rose garden...stupid Pitch).

Jack was impatient.

He had a grand plan for the day. He couldn't wait another second. 

.oOo.

"Jack this is beautiful!!!" The fairy squealed in delight. The view from the glass balcony was gorgeous. She placed her hands on the rain and withdrew them, taken aback. It wasn't glass it was ice.

"Did you make this place?" He chuckled.

"I wish I did. I've called this place home for as long as I can remember. I keep finding random carvings on the walls. No Idea who this place used to belong to though. Maybe me in a past past life." He sighed.

"Sorry my teeth only show one life's childhood memories. Good try though." He laughs and picks her up by her arms, flies into the air and spins her around.

"Hey Tooth?"

"Yes Jack?"

"I love you." She giggled, it wasn't the first time they said it.

"I love you too." She replied, holding onto his forearms. He placed a hand on the small of her back and dipped in, placing his lips on hers.

.oOo.

Jack sits up and sees her laying on the floor.

"Hey hey!" He gets up and rushes to her "Elsa are you okay?" She sits up and rubs her head.

"Yeah Jack I'm fine-" he gasps and backs up suddenly. "What?"

"Elsa you...you're Tooth! Wait...Tooth you're...Elsa?!" She sits up and looks down at the ice floor and screams at her reflecfion.

"Jack I'm a bird! What kind of game are you playing here!?" She squeaks. Sqeaked. She grabs her throat. 

"ELSA YOUR TOOTH! How have I missed this all these years? You look just like Elsa er yourself! But But the other version of you..." She stands up.

"Hold on hold on...didn't I die?" She asks confused.

"...yeah...you did...what the-"

"She's the same girl you fell in love with all those years ago." A deep voice fills the room. They both look around. "I needed her. Jack you wouldn't listen to reason so you blocked her memory out. I couldn't talk to you. Your mind didn't want to listen. Toothiana is Elsa. She was my next guardian, you just happened to meet her." The voice said.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked terrified, moving over to Jack for comfort.

"Manny Moon. Your guardian."


	6. chapter 6

"Manny Moon...man in the moon...MAN IN THE MOON!?" Jack yelled.

"Manny...you can speak." It was more of a statement then a question.

"I've always been able to speak. I'm shy Elsa. I live on the moon alone...talking to people is not first nature. But I've been prepared for this day. Jack, when Elsa died I transformed her into the Guardian of memories. She never really died. But before you had a chance to meet Tooth you forced me to block out all the memories of her. So all the memories of her when into her and stayed locked there until you could release them."

"Love will thaw..." Elsa whispered.

"Exactly. So when you finally thawed her trapped heart she became...Elsa again. Elsa, Jack, I hope both of you will maintain your positions for the children. I want you two to be together, but I need you to remain guardians."

"Of course we will Manny...any chance I can get my body back though, I'm not liking the feathers." Elsa says glazing at her feathered arms.

"You're finally cold blooded." Elsa shot a warning glare at Jack. "Sorry."

"I will do whatever I can Elsa."

.oOo.

Elsa's newly recovered heels clanked against the stairs of her old ice fortress, as she ran downstairs. She didn't knew what she was searching for.

"Elsa!" Jack landed in front of her.

"Jack, I have to find Ana." He looked her over. She looked just like she used to, but now had wings of ice on her back. They looked more fairy-like. More tooth fairy like. She tucked them in close to her body and they seemed to vanish.

"Elsa it's been 500 years she-"

"Don't say another word Jack!" She screamed.

"Elsa!" He said right before she ran out of the doors. He rolled his eyes and flew after her.

For delicate ice wings, she picked up some serious speed. "Elsa please wait!" He called after her. He beat her top speed and grabbed her. He cradled her in his arms. "Elsa...I'm so sorry." She sniffled.

"For what?" She asked.

"All those years ago." The tears came again and she burst from his arms and went flying down to the castle.

.oOo.

A beautiful painting of her baby sister was on the wall. Next to her was Kristoff. At her feet were 5 small children with an array of blonde to red hair. Funny, her sister started family pictures. She walked the wall looking at her nieces and nephews and their families. All as happy as the next. Then she saw nothing but destruction.

She found a diary of the downfall of Arendelle. One of Ana's children's children's children had become a ruthless tyrant and was overthrown, his overthrower decided to get rid of Arendelle all- together. So he set fire to the palace and evacuated the kingdom. The journal ends right after the castle staff stopped the fires from burning the portrait hall. Minus the one of the last ruler, of course.

Ana died in her sleep, peacefully and next to Kristoff. Kristoff died a week later. The whole kingdom mourned them both.

And Elsa.

She curled up on the floor and wept.

Jack walked around the corner and saw her laying there. There was only so much he could do, so he searched the palace rubble for a blanket.

They stayed in that hallway the entire night.

.oOo.

With Elsa tucked in his arms they went back to her castle. The baby fairies were delighted to see her and had been warned of her new change (only because Manny can send them pictures), Jack carried her to her bedroom and they laid there for a while, both mourning losses of their old family.

Elsa picked herself up the next morning and went to work. She had three million childrens' teeth to collect. And she had to get on it. Jack helped her around as she got used to her wings, but she didn't make it but an hour. She went into the tooth cellar and found Ana's baby teeth.

She watched it for hours and hours, shedding more tears than humanly possible. Luckily Jack had nothing to do, so he waited with her.

Frost could spread on its own.

Her heart wouldn't mend itself on its own.

.oOo.

Two weeks later

Jack shook Elsa's shoulder. "Hey...sweetie get up." She tossed. "I made you breakfast." She tossed again. "Chocolate pancakes." Her eyes flickered open and she sat up. He handed her the tray of food and kissed her forehead.

"Ana-"

"Elsa. No more Ana. I know you miss her. I miss her. But the past is in the past...Ana lived a happy life. And I'm sure she wants you to live a happy life as well. Please...please Elsa cheer up." She sighed.

"I never got to mourn Jack. She died 500 years ago and now I get to know...Jack, my baby sister died. Half of her life I ignored her...Jack...my entire family is dead." He pouted.

"Hey don't be like that. You've got me and North and Bunny and Sandy. Elsa you could have great great grand...nieces or nephews. You might have family still, we don't know. And we will never know if you mope around like this the rest of your life." Jack rubbed her shoulder. "Elsa...eat your pancakes and then come find me. Today we find your family."


End file.
